Astro Boy vs. Mega-Man
Astro Boy vs. Mega Man is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description In Japan, there are two mighty metal warriors! Astro Boy and Mega-Man. Who will win in this clash of metal heroes?! Interlude Wiz: Remember doing Terminator vs. Robocop? Well, we are wrong on one thing. THIS fight is the true robot fight to end them all! Boom: Astro-Boy, the robot kid that can do pretty sweet stuff. Wiz: And Mega-Man, the blue bomber. Boom: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! SPECIAL RULES! 1. This fight is using their weakest incarnations! Astro-Boy will go by the 2003 manga (Toby) while Mega-Man goes by the 1987 classic form. This fight will use ONLY the original incarnations of both characters, meaning they cannot use any outside alternative universe form. The only universes that breaks this is Astro-Boy's Disney film, Mega-Man: Powered Up!,Marvel vs. CAPCOM 1 and 2, and Super Smash Bros. 2. Mega-Man can call in Rush. To even this out, Astro-Boy will be given his Battery to recharge. 3. Mega-Man WILL have ALL of his Copy chip abilities EXCEPT for Magnetic Shockwave from MvC1. 4. Mega-Man is allowed to use his Final Smash from Super Smash Bros. , except it'll be a LITTLE different for this fight. 5. With Mega-Man, any event from the crossover with Sonic is ignored in this fight because Mega-Man does not remember any of these events. Nor will he have any of Sonic's friend's robotic counterparts abilities. Astro Boy Wiz: Astro Boy, defender of Metro City, is a complete powerhouse of amazing feats, kind of like the Superman of robots. Boom: More like Superboy, but still, Astro Boy's back story is just...sad. Wiz: Right you are, a boy named Toby was created into Astro Boy after his human counterpart got into a car wreck which left him to die. But then his father created him into the killer robot he is today, but rejected him. Boom: But was taken in by Dr.Ochanomizu, who encouraged him to be awesome! And later gave hima sexy sister as a present for being a good kid! ''' Wiz: Well...Yeah...but other than that, Astro Boy has... '''Boom: LAZERS!! AND MORE LAZERS! Wiz: Astro Boy DOES have lazers, and gun-like objects planted literally EVERYWHERE in his body. Boom: Even his butt. Wiz: He also has flashlights in his eyes, as well as incredible speed! Dr.Ochanomizu: He's going the speed of light! WRONG Wiz: This is incorrect, he can go about as fast as 17,600 in a hour; that's as fast as a rocket to space. So in total, his top speed is 293.33, which is almost the same speed as a jet. Boom: But can't he survive in space? Wiz: He can! As shown in this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kJoMDq4AyLc; it's scientifically possible for Astro Boy to go to space with that type of speed, and with his power, being 100,000 horsepower! Boom: That's as much as a diesel freighter boat! Meaning Astro Boy can lift anything 78,950 times his own weight, being about 78 pounds, meaning he can lift up to 6,158,100 in total weight! Damn! Wiz: He is powerful, but if he takes to much of a beating, he can suffer pretty badly. As many believe, he is nowhere near invincible by any means. He is easily triumph by heat and high amounts of electricity. Also, Astro-Boy may be almost un moved by physical attacks, energy based attacks can leave him hanging. Boom: Whether he's strong or not, he's not only a true badass, but he's there when the city needs him. Astro Boy: LET'S ROCKET! Mega-Man COMING SOON! PREPARE FOR ONE EPIC BATTLE... Who would you be rooting for? Astro Boy Mega Man Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Windindi's DEATH BATTLE's